Algae, and especially microalgae (single celled algae) have been the subject of recent interest in terms of the production of lipids and fatty acids for use in fuels, chemicals, soaps, and foods. As disclosed in WO2008/151149 and WO2010/063032, certain species of microalgae can be cultured on a fixed carbon source (e.g., glucose, sucrose, glycerol or hydrolyzed cellulosic material) without the use of sunlight to produce high yields of lipid as measured as a percentage of dry cell weight. Some species of miroalgae are obligate heterotrophs; they lack the ability to use sunlight and so must grow on a fixed carbon source (i.e., not carbon dioxide). The aforementioned patent applications also teach that microalgae can be genetically engineered to allow growth on sucrose and to alter the chain length and saturation profiles of the fatty acids produced by the microalgae. Thus, the microalgae can be used as a biocatalyst to upconvert sugar into more valuable products. Other technologies use autotrophic algae, bacteria, yeast or cyanobacteria to produce oil from sugar.